Green With Evil Aftermath
by BlackFox12
Summary: After the events of Green With Evil, Jason spanks Tommy to try and help him deal with his guilt


**Power Rangers: Green With Evil Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After the events of Green With Evil, Jason spanks Tommy to try and help him deal with his guilt

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers

* * *

The visions and the screams echoed in his mind as the young teenager lay in his bed with his brown eyes closed lost in the land of nightmares. He tossed under the covers, moaning a little whimpering in terror, trying to fight the images coming to his consciousness of coloured warriors falling to the unforgiving sandy ground with cries of pain. He then watched as a darker warrior appeared, dressed in green, stalking towards them all; laughing menacingly; grabbing a sword; slashing at the other warriors. It was him in that body, but he couldn't control his actions, inwardly screaming for the dark warrior to stop attacking his friends. The sword was raised to strike down at the red warrior when the teenager's brown eyes opened, jerking out of his sleep, sitting up in the bed and screaming out. "NO!"

The room was dark and quiet as Tommy sat in his bed covered in a cold sweat, panting hard feeling unsettled and once again at a loss for sleep, glad that his parents were gone for a few weeks due to work so they wouldn't hear his cries of alarm. He quickly turned to his night table and opened the wooden drawer, looking at his morpher hiding in the drawer with almost dread and a cold shiver washed over him. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 3 in the morning, with the red numbers almost mocking him knowing he had to get up for school in a few hours. With a sigh of exhaustion, Tommy lay back on the bed and groaned finally getting to sleep but not after laying there for a good amount of time.

The alarm went off sooner than he had hoped and Tommy soon got out of bed, stripping off his boxers after getting to the washroom to have a quick shower; but as the warm water washed over him, the boy sank to the tub floor with tears suddenly falling from his dark eyes. He had tried to kill his friends and he couldn't hide from the monsters and demons inside him unable to free himself no matter how much he tried. He was exhausted from being unable to sleep soundly, but he had to move on. Tommy was the green power ranger and still a highschool student. He had to get over his past as the evil green ranger. Gathering himself, Tommy got up and finished the shower with the cold water before heading to his room to get dressed and ready for school.

After he was dressed, Tommy headed to school, dreading when he would see his friends, the ones he tried to kill; but the day seemed to start fine, besides him falling sleep in class, getting detention for it, and being sharp tongued with the teacher that admonished him. With a sigh, Tommy walked to his locker glaring at the detention slip and banged on the metal locker in frustration.

Jason had been keeping his distance from Tommy for most of the morning. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid the other boy – he just wanted to see how bad things were before he approached him. Jason still thought of Tommy as their friend. He knew that none of this was Tommy's fault, and he was pretty certain that none of the others blamed him, either.

Now, though, seeing Tommy's reaction to what appeared to be a detention slip, Jason knew that he couldn't put this off any longer. He stepped over to Tommy, and did his best to keep a light, casual tone. "Hey. What's up?"

Hearing the question, Tommy turned to look at who was talking to him, only to stiffen a little seeing that it was Jason. He sighed and tried to put on a smile, but it was clear how tired he was with the bags under his eyes. Tommy had the feeling he wasn't fooling his friend. "Oh hey Jase. Well um nothing is really going on just the usual school stuff. What's up with you?"

Jason nodded slowly, but wasn't convinced at all. In answer to Tommy's question, he shrugged. "The usual." Since they had to be careful about having in-depth conversations in public places, Jason wasn't going to ask Tommy any of the questions going through his mind right now. They needed to talk privately for that. He nodded towards the slip Tommy held in his hands. "What's that?" As if he couldn't guess.

Looking at the slip in his hands, Tommy quickly tried to hide it behind his back, putting on a smile. "Oh this? Uh...It's nothing really Jase...Just um...well..." He sighed and chewed his lower lip unable to hold back the lie with the look Jason was giving him obviously know what it was. "I got detention, okay, Jase? It is just not fair...I fell asleep in class and the teacher called me on it." He suddenly lost his temper and punched the locker again only to wince at how that hurt his fist. "Oww dammit!"

"Tommy!" Jason grabbed his friend's hand, not wanting Tommy to hurt himself anymore. He shook his head. "If you need to let out your frustrations, we can go to the youth centre. You can take it out on one of the punching bags." He stepped closer, and lowered his voice even more. "But don't hurt yourself like this, Tommy."

Tommy turned dark eyes to his friend and pulled his hand away with a slight scowl. "Why not? I hurt you guys more than enough, didn't I? And besides, I can't go to the youth centre right now cause I have detention for sleeping and snapping at Ms. Rogers." He grabbed his bag from his locker so he could get to detention. "Maybe I can get some homework done or sleep in there for a bit."

Jason grit his teeth, and silently counted to ten. Snapping back at Tommy wouldn't help either of them. But another idea was beginning to form in his mind; planted there by the guilt he could tell Tommy was feeling. "Then I have an idea. My family's out of town for the week. Why don't you come round after you finish in detention?" He watched Tommy carefully, gauging his reaction.

At the question, the green clad teenager turned around to glance at Jason with confusion in his brown eyes, not sure what Jason's idea was. "W..What sort of idea Jase? Why don't we go to the youth centre after I'm done?" He had no idea what Jason had in mind and wasn't sure why his friend couldn't hang out at the youth centre so he could punch the bags out until he was exhausted, but shrugged. "I guess we could work out at your place right?"

Jason nodded. "Sure we can." He didn't need to tell Tommy that he had something completely different in mind. He didn't want to freak his friend out completely. "I can wait until you come out of detention, and we can walk back together," he offered.

"Okay, cool, man." Tommy shifted his backpack on his shoulder again and smiled a little. It still didn't come to him easily right now, but he didn't want his friend to see how affected he truly was by his nightmares. "What are you going to do for an hour, though, Jase?"

"Don't worry – I'll think of something," Jason replied.

Tommy headed into the room with the large door marked with the word Detention in black leathers on it. With a sigh, Tommy signed in and sat down, taking out his homework to get it done having no idea what Jason has planned for him once they get to his friend's house.

He glanced at the clock and was soon finding that the hour was going slowly. He wanted to get out of detention soon, but had no choice but to remain in the room with his homework done in forty-five minutes. Closing his books, Tommy began to wonder again what Jason was up to.

For his part, Jason spent the better part of the hour thinking and worrying about whether he was making the right choice or not. But if he had any doubts, all he had to do was replay the image of Tommy smashing his hand into his locker – twice – and those all faded away. So by the time the hour was up, he was waiting outside the detention hall without any qualms about what he was going to do.

Once released from the confines of the detention room, Tommy grabbed his things and left the room seeing Jason standing there waiting for him still not having a clue what his friend was planning as they left the school building and began to walk towards Jason's house with Tommy being mostly silent the entire way but the way his hand was aching, he had the feeling he may need some ice for his hand when they got to his friend's house after sparring. "Think I'll need some ice for my hand, man."

Jason nodded slowly. "I'll get you some when we get inside." Stopping outside the front door of his house, he took out the front door key and unlocked it, then stepped through and into the house. "Make yourself at home," he said.

Tommy entered the house and looked around, having never been to Jason house before, and settled down on the couch finding it comfortable while Jason went to another room. "This place is really nice, Jase. So what did you do for a whole hour anyway?"

Jason came back through into the sitting room, carrying a bag of ice which he handed to Tommy, before taking a seat next to him. "Well, actually, I was using that time to think about things. Like what happened while you were under Rita Repulsa's control." He watched Tommy carefully, waiting to see his reaction.

Tommy had just put the ice onto his hand with a slight hiss when he heard Jason talk about when he had been evil. The boy stiffened, hearing that name and gulped, looking away, shaking his head. "I...I really don't want to talk about that, Jase."

"Well, that's tough, because I think we need to," Jason replied, letting a slightly stern undercurrent creep into his tone. "You're not handling this at all well, Tommy. Do you really think I haven't noticed?" Harsh words, perhaps – but he felt that Tommy needed to hear them.

Tommy stiffened again when Jason sternly spoke to him on wanting to discuss the time that he was taken by Rita Repusla, and stood up. "I don't care if you noticed, Jason. I can handle this and deserve to be punished for what I've done...This is my punishment and one day the nightmares will stop. I should be lucky that you guys even want me to be on your team and help you fight Rita. I tried to kill you, Jase." He sat back onto the couch with tears in his eyes, trying not to let him see how much he is affected by what he'd done and by being violated in such a manner. "You weren't the one that was violated, Jase...They violated my mind and will.." he whispered, letting the tears fall; wiping them away angrily and getting irritated again. "It doesn't matter now."

Jason said nothing during Tommy's rant, just watched him. Then, when Tommy finished, he started speaking again. "It matters, Tommy. It would matter even if you weren't my friend – but you are. And as your friend, I refuse to just stand by and watch you hurt yourself like this. If you need punishment, I can give it to you." There. He'd said it. Now he just needed to see how Tommy was going to react.

"Punishment?" Tommy looked up at Jason, not sure what he meant by that, wiping his eyes again, sniffling a little. "W...What sort of punishment?"

"I'm talking about a spanking," Jason replied, ready to move if Tommy decided he was going to bolt. "I think you need to feel punished to be able to move past this, and I'm willing to do this if you need it."

Tommy's eyes widened in complete shock when his friend told him that he planned to spank him. "A...Sp..Spanking?" He actually stood up, backing up into the locked door, obviously a little nervous about getting a sore butt. "D..Do you have to um...sp...punish me?"

Jason stayed sitting on the couch, watching Tommy. Truthfully, he'd much rather not – but all he had to do was remember Tommy hurting his hand by punching the locker. If Jason hadn't been there, what would Tommy have done? "You just said you needed to be punished," he pointed out calmly.

"I said I was already being punished." Tommy regarded his friend quizzically, licking his lips nervously, and thought about what Jason had said, leaving the wall and moving a bit closer, looking at the floor; needing to have Jason forgive him and make the nightmares go away. "W...Will it stop the nightmares? Will it resolve all of this, Jason, if I let you sp...punish me and how will you um..."

"Over my knee with your trousers and underwear down, while I spank your bare bottom," Jason replied, still keeping his calm voice. "If I think you need it, I'll use my belt on you." He stood up, and moved over to Tommy. "I can't promise it'll make the nightmares go away, but it should help."

Tommy actually blushed, chewing his lower lip, thinking about getting spanked over his friend's lap without his pants and underwear with his bare butt on display. As Jason walked up towards him, Tommy backed up little, hitting the door again. "Um...ahh not the belt, Jase..." He looked down again nervously. "I...Need them to go away, Jase...Can't...sleep...eat...they haunt me...I need you to forgive me for trying to kill you and attacking you." He looked away at the door, visibly nervous, and nodded quietly. "O..Okay, I need to be punished...I need this, Jase...Please..S...Punish me."

Jason wasn't going to make any promises about not using his belt, but he was proud of Tommy for actually being able to admit that this was what he needed. "Okay, then." He spoke quietly as he walked back over to the couch and sat down again. "Come here, then."

Tommy nodded and went towards the couch, obviously nervous, knowing he was about to pull his pants down and go over his friend's lap for a good, solid spanking. His hands reached down to his pants, unfastening them and pulling them down, chewing his lower lip, looking almost like a little boy who knew he was about to be spanked. He gulped and looked at Jason, needing the help to do this.

Jason reached out and took a firm hold of Tommy's wrist, drawing him closer to him. With his other hand, he pulled Tommy's underwear down; and then he used his grip on Tommy to pull his friend over his knees.

Once Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap, now naked from the waist down in prone position for a spanking; beginning to wonder if he should have agreed to getting this spanking. It was too late now, and Tommy actually whimpered in dread, knowing his butt would be sore in no time; but the only consolation was that Jason would forgive him, and the horrible nightmares of his past would go away, hopefully. He knew he needed to be spanked and punished for what he'd done. "J...Just do it."

Jason lightly rubbed Tommy's back, taking his time. They had all afternoon, if necessary – and Jason was going to make sure he did this right, so that Tommy would stop beating himself up about everything that had happened. "First tell me what this punishment is for," he said, wanting to be sure that Tommy understood.

Tommy turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend, wondering if he was serious about asking him that, and then sighed. "F...For trying to kill you and the other rangers, um not sleeping, snapping at people and um punching my locker?" He turned his face away, not wanting to see when his friend's hand rose to strike his bare bottom, knowing he would try and stop it.

Jason nodded. "That's right." He lifted his hand high, and brought it down hard right in the middle of Tommy's bottom.

"OUCH!" Tommy let out a gasped yelp at the sudden swat to his bottom with wide brown eyes, groaning, thinking this really was a bad idea; squirming a little. "That hurt, Jason!"

"Isn't that sort of the point of a spanking?" Jason asked, a note of humour in his voice. He began swatting hard, landing three swats on the top of Tommy's right cheek, before following them with three in the same place on his other cheek.

"Okay...owww...Jase...that's enough...I get the point now." Tommy was squirming over his friend's lap, getting his poor butt warmed up, and hissed when the spanking didn't stop, despite his protest on it being enough when he knew inside it wasn't enough. "Owww!"

"This isn't enough – and if you stopped to think about it, you'd realise that." Jason's voice was firm – although he really wished this wasn't necessary. Still, he continued with this pattern – swatting three times in each place, before moving to the next area.

Tommy whimpered, feeling his poor bottom getting a good spanking; feeling the skin heating up, and tried to buck out of Jason's hold, grunting when he realized that his friend was stronger than he was. "Ughhh...owww.." He finally gave up fighting the firm grasp on his waist, keeping him in check, letting out small yelps of ow every few swats. "Ow!...Owuch!" He wasn't going to cry yet, and was determined to not cry anymore than he had, no matter how much it hurt.

Shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness, Jason increased the force and speed behind the smacks, feeling his hand beginning to sting. He also landed a few sharper smacks to the tops of Tommy's thighs.

Feeling the sting increasing, Tommy definitely got more vocal, with his bottom already getting red, tears falling from his eyes once again - but he didn't want to cry aloud as Jason kept up the spanking. He suddenly yelped loudly when he felt the horrid heat to his tender thighs. "Owww! Jase, please! YOU'RE HURTING ME...I'M SORRRIIEEEEE OWWW!" As he let out a cry, he suddenly, to his horror, began to sob; unable to close the damn once it was broken, repeatedly muttering and sobbing broken apologies. "S...Sorry...Jase please...s...ss...sorry."

"I know you are, Tommy." Instead of letting up, however, Jason simply swatted harder and faster, ignoring the pain in his hand.

As his bottom burned, Tommy could do nothing but sob and soon his cries were no longer even words. The couch and his face wet with tears, wanting the spanking to stop, but knowing he desperately needed the punishment and for Jason to forgive him. He just lay there limply, having to endure right now, clinging to Jason's leg for some comfort, with his butt feeling like it was on fire.

Hearing this, Jason let up on the swats until they were little more than mild taps – though probably didn't feel that much different to Tommy. "Do you have any idea how I felt today, watching you put yourself through agony?" he asked. "What happened wasn't your fault. But hurting yourself with the guilt you're feeling is not the best way to deal. You should have come to talk to me, Tommy. We're friends."

"I...I c...cc...couldn't...too...ashamed..." Tommy sobbed out, feeling such guilt over trying to kill his friends. "Didn't know...w...what to do." As he admitted to Jason his emotions, the teenager could only hiss and whimper at the spanking that seems to continue. "Sorry...was b...bb...bad Jason."

"It wasn't your fault," Jason repeated. "But I forgive you, Tommy. I don't blame you. You're still my friend, and I l..." He cut himself off just in time, not wanting to say that in the position they were currently in.

Tommy felt some of the pain in his heart lessening at the words telling him that Jason forgave him, sobbing in relief, hoping that the spanking would end soon. "You're my...friend too...care about you Jase." He was still crying, but not as much anymore, having cried more than enough this afternoon.

"Then don't hurt yourself again. Please. Promise me you'll come see me if there comes a next time." Jason paused, resting his hand on Tommy's glowing red bottom.

"Okay, I promise Jase...I'll come to ohhhh you the next time." Tommy hissed when his bottom continued to burn, feeling like he'd lain out in the sun naked with only his bottom getting the contact. "P...Please...S...Stop..."

Jason let out his breath slowly, and released his hold on Tommy, leaving it to his friend to decide whether to get up immediately or not. As he waited, Jason gently rubbed Tommy's back, hoping that this would be enough.

Tommy didn't immediately get up and off of Jason's lap once the spanking was over, needing a moment to gather himself. He soon got up, blushing a little, gathering his underpants; pulling them up with a hissed groan, opting to not pull his pants back up yet. "Ohhhh owww...that hurts...feeling like you made me sit on the sun, or I got one heck of a sunburn, man." Wiped his wet face and chewed his  
lower lip. "T...Thanks, Jase...needed that even if it hurt."

"Come here." Jason pulled Tommy towards him so that he could give him a tight hug. "I didn't enjoy doing that, but I knew you needed it," he said seriously.

Feeling safe now and forgiven, Tommy returned the hug, needing it more than ever. All the good he had done as the green ranger so far hadn't gotten rid of his guilt, but it seemed that Jason knew the answer so far. "I know...I needed it but it still hurt...love you man...thanks for saving me and helping me break free." Remained in his arms, feeling so safe in them; not feeling the dread and anxiety he  
has felt since the sword was broken freeing him from Rita's spell.

"I'll do it again if I need to," Jason said, still serious, as he held Tommy tightly, not really wanting to let go. Without even really thinking about it, he brushed his lips over his friend's hair – and then realised what he'd just done.

Feeling the touch to his hair, Tommy just remained in his friend's arms, not sure what more to say at that moment. Pulling back, the teenager still blushed, knowing that Jason would have no hesitation to spank him again if he does need it. "T..Thanks just not the belt next time either and no offense but hoping I don't end up over your lap again anytime soon, man." His dark eyes staring at his friend, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"I'm not making any promises," Jason replied, shaking his head. "I care about you too much to just stand by and watch you hurt yourself. Or do anything stupid or dangerous. I love you." He'd said it now. No taking it back.

Tommy looked up hearing those words, and was almost at a loss for words. "You...You love me?" He chewed his lower lip nervously, and without any words or time to think it over, Tommy suddenly kissed his friend on the lips, wrapping his arms around him, tasting how sweet Jason's lips taste, feeling how much he does care for him and also proving it to his friend as well. He suddenly pulled back with his face as red as his bottom, nervously shifting. "I love you too, Jase...I was too scared to even tell you."

Jason shook his head, and gave a wry grin. "I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way. I didn't want to put it on you." He pulled Tommy closer to kiss him again. "That's why I was so upset with how you were acting."

Tommy moaned softly into the warm, loving kiss and smiled softly. "I guess our friendship just reached a whole new level, huh? I'll try not to upset you anymore, Jason, and know you'll spank me if I do. I do want this to grow."

"Just don't hurt yourself anymore. I don't think I can take it." Jason was still trying to forget seeing Tommy hit his locker. He took the hurt hand gently in both of his. "How is it feeling now? Did the ice help?"

"Hurt a little, but now it kind of tingles in your hands; just like my lips did when we kissed. I'll do my best not to hurt myself again. Love you too much to hurt you, Jase."

"I love you too, Tommy." Jason leaned forward, and kissed him again, embracing him tightly. "Always. So much."

"Love you too, Jase." Tommy smiled and returned the kiss, feeling his heart beating faster and his stomach quivering, now knowing that they were going to be together forever if he could help it and this was only just the beginning of their destined love.


End file.
